


ruse de guerre

by percybysshes (kitmarlowed)



Series: ruse de guerre [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Face Slapping, Force Choking, M/M, Name-Calling, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmarlowed/pseuds/percybysshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnabout is fair play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hux is done not getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ruse de guerre

He’s starting to lose count of how many times their ‘conversations’ end up like this - with Hux pushed against any available wall and Ren just watching from the other side of the room, pressing occasionally at Hux’s throat, at his wrists, at once everywhere, crowded close, and nowhere, far away. It’s so like him, all that power used just to keep Hux in place, toying with hurting him but never really doing it.

This time, though, is different. Ren’s breathing is shallow, a flush high on his cheekbones and Hux smiles, despite the choke-hold at the obviousness of it as the unlucky staff who happened to be in the room scatter, and Ren lets them. Ren never usually lets them leave, wants an audience to witness Hux’s embarrassment. Hux tries to lift his hands but Ren twitches his own and he finds himself completely immobile, and he hates it so much. But the force on his neck alleviates a small amount and

“Feeling something, Ren?” he asks, hoarse and pushing his luck, and watches as Ren’s eyes open wider, his hand lashing out just a moment before Hux is thrown across the room with a power no way lessened by its being invisible.

He scrambles to right himself, breathing heavily and fuck half hard already, as the joint sensation of his bruised throat and his limbs hitting the floor shake through him. Ren still hasn’t moved, just standing there, watching, but he’s still flushed and breathing heavier than normal and it’s gratifying how affected he is.

Letting Hux get up, Ren takes a few steps forward before the pressure’s back at Hux’s throat again, this time like an arm not a hand, pushing his shoulders into the cool hard wall. It’s at once less and more, he’s not struggling to breathe, the pressure’s just there and insistent, keeping him where he is, like Ren’s waiting. This time his hands are free and he brings them first to his throat, to the nothingness there, and then back to the wall, bracing himself. He meets Ren’s eyes head on.

Ren scowls and his hand twitches again, a sharp slap that makes no sound but makes Hux’s eyes water with the stinging that goes straight to his dick. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and hisses.

It dawns on him, then, seeing Ren’s eyes blow wide and his gaze travel down ever so slightly to his mouth before snapping back up, exactly how he can use this, use Ren’s desire for control, desire to debase Hux, for his own gain.

“Is this all you can do?” he smirks as Ren starts forward, playing into his hands, and another slap cracks across his face. He bites his lip again, this time against the moan. He can’t let Ren see him enjoying this, it would be over far too soon if he did.

Ren lifts his hand and Hux lifts his chin, eyes defiant, every nerve electric and muscles tense with the waiting, his dick already aching. The blow this time, when it comes, isn’t to his face. It’s a sucker punch, knocks all the air out of him, sends him down gasping and confused and unfulfilled as Ren turns tail in a flurry of black robes. 

+

He thinks about it for the rest of the day and he’s furious that he does. He wants to know why, he needs to know why Ren stopped, where he went wrong in the chess game, which move sent the course off.

The staff muttering doesn’t help, and it comes to the point that he has to find a mirror and see for himself what they do. His throat is already mottling purples, his hair a mess, and his cheeks still red from being hit. He reaches up, presses a thumb to one of the hollows in his neck, just lightly enough that his eyes barely water. His eyes

That’s it. Where he went wrong, his eyes are bright. Too bright. Ren must have seen his intention in that, and fuck Hux hates him so much he could scream but even in spite of that, even through it, he wants Ren. Wants to take him apart and use him.

He’s at the door to Ren’s rooms before he really thinks the thought and he pushes in, an override code he’s surprised he hasn’t misused before.

Ren stands instantly and Hux almost laughs at him, all of his towering frame pure tension. “What do you want,” Ren asks, “a repeat performance?”

“If that was the full show I’d want my money back,” Hux retorts, sharp, and then pitches his voice lower, smoother, and crowds closer. “No. I want you to finish what I know you know you started, or are you afraid?”

The slap is real, the wide palm of Ren’s hand hits exactly where the force had on his left cheek. His eyes tear up and he gasps, going from lazily half hard to hard in record time. “Do that again,” he breathes.

“You’re ordering me?” comes the response, a little incredulous but Hux lashes out himself, on instinct, rakes his nails from Ren’s temple to his jaw and says it again: “Hit me.”

Ren’s eyes go wide again, flashing angry and he finally grabs hold of Hux, on hand to his wrist, crushingly strong and Hux can feel his own pulse pounding with Ren’s, and the other hand to Hux’s jaw. “I don’t take orders from you, General,” he growls and Hux uses his free hand to pull him closer.

The kiss is punishing, more teeth and tongue and animal want than any coherent thought, every sharp dig into his lips going right to his dick, and Ren breaks it with what can only be termed a snarl.

He lets himself be led, then thrown onto the bed, tangling his hands in the sheets as Ren comes to stop at the edge. He licks his lips, allowing himself a moment to savour the manipulation done well, before focusing as Ren discards his cloak and furiously tears off his shirt before finally, finally, kneeling on the bed to loom over Hux.

For the first time Hux feels a little fear about what he’s unleashing, the fire he’s playing with, but then Ren reaches out slowly and pulls him in again, crashing their lips together and fiddling with the buttons of Hux’s uncharacteristically white shirt.

“Tell me you have something,” Hux whines, “tell me I didn’t come here to kiss like horny teenagers but have you flake at the last moment.”

Ren hits him again, and he lets himself fall back, arching up off the bed as Ren opens his fly and tugs his uniform trousers off, throwing them to join Ren’s cloak on the floor, before leaning across him - and fuck, he’s so long and lithe, every inch of him toned and dangerous - to grab something from a bedside drawer.

“It’s cute that you think you’re calling the shots here,” Ren says, as Hux finds himself unable to push himself up onto his elbows and instead that his hands are pinned to the bed as if Ren were holding them. Hux turns his head to hide the smile, the loss of immediate control combining with how easily Ren is doing everything he wants as if it’s his own idea intoxicating.

Hux kicks him. “Hurry up, Ren.”

He hears Ren snarl something and then there are two fingers inside of him, slick but unyielding and unbelievably long and he gasps as Ren curls them just so, sending sparks up his spine. “Fuck,” he says, for lack of anything else, and when Ren pushes in another finger he can’t help the keening sound he makes.

It takes him a couple of seconds to realise that the force around his wrists has gone but once he does he surges forward, pulling Ren further up the bed and then on top of him, trying not to lose sight of his goal as he feels the friction of Ren’s dark, coarse slacks against his achingly hard dick. He has to have Ren inside him, and he has to be the one taking Ren apart, and he’ll do it the best way he knows how.

He rolls them over, and he’s not naive enough to not know that Ren is letting him do all of this, especially when he hears the dark rumble of a laugh as he fumbles with Ren’s fly.

“Hurry up,” Ren echoes and Hux drags his slacks and boxers down, moving aside breifly to let Ren kick them off before he’s up on his knees and guiding Ren to his entrance, trying not to think about the size of it until he starts to sink down and

Fuck. Hux isn’t unused to this, though it’s been a while, and fuck he doesn’t think he’s ever taken anything this big that’s flesh and blood but when he finally, finally bottoms out and opens his eyes Ren’s are closed, a gratifying pink creeping across his chest and he’s breathing like he’s just fought a battle.

Hux smiles, wide and vicious, and lifts himself up just a little, just to see the way Ren gasps as he sinks back down. He reaches, idly, to fist his own cock as he starts moving in small circles, willfully ignoring every jolt of pleasure he gets in favour of torturing Ren with just shy of enough sensation. He plans on making this last, on dragging Ren’s release out of him only when he’s begging for it, now he’s got him right where he wants him.

“Feeling something, Ren?” he says, a perverse echo of earlier and he feels Ren stifle a shudder, his hips bucking just enough to make Hux gasp and tighten around him.

Ren moans, “Fuck you.”

“You started this,” Hux reminds him, riding him in earnest now and cataloguing every gasp and moan and swear for later, for next time he needs this. “Slapping me around when you knew how it would get me.”

“Freak,” Ren manages, eyes open now, but hazy and watering, Hux imagines how close to the edge he must be and stills completely.

“Tell me who’s calling the shots, Ren,” he says, silky smooth and Ren tries to grasp his hips and fuck him but in this moment he seems to have forgotten how to force Hux to do anything, allows Hux to idly bat his hands away.

Ren stays stubbornly silent and Hux smiles, lifts himself up again, the cool air making Ren bite his own lip to stop a gasp, and glare at him. “General,” Ren says, “please.” and it’s everything Hux has wanted since far before their incident earlier, he can’t help but laugh.

“Good,” he says, “now, fuck me.”

Happily Ren doesn’t need telling twice this time.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on tumblr
> 
> come talk to me over there at percybysshes!


End file.
